


The Lizard King

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Victor gets a loincloth and refuses to stop wearing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lizard King

**Author's Note:**

> Written a LONG time ago (back when the X-Men were based in San Francisco), and honestly just an excuse to picture Anole in a loincloth.

Victor struck a pose on top of the waterfall, loin cloth flapping slightly in the breeze as he looked down at his classmates, who were enjoying the crystal clear waters below as they waited for the Blackbird to come and take then back from the Savage Land. “I AM the Lizard King!” he announced to all and sundry.   
  
This earned him several stares and a disapproving eyebrow twitch from Nehzno. It was amazing to Victor how much disapproval the young Wakandian mutant could convey with the slightest of gestures, and he made a note to learn how to do it too.   
  
Alani snorted, continuing to smear sunblock on her already tanned skin. “Just ignore him. He gets like this when he gets a lot of sun after the winter.”   
  
Victor blew an impressive raspberry at the girl and jumped into the sun warmed water, letting it close over his head.


	2. The Wild Man of San Francisco

“You’re not wearing that,” Santo said. “He’s not wearing that!” He turned to Mr. Summers, pointing at Victor, who seemed perfectly comfortable in his new loin cloth. “You can’t let him wear that.”   
  
Scott Summers managed not to laugh, though it wasn’t easy. The fact that Victor was clearly pleased with Santo’s reaction only made it that much harder. “There’s –aheh- nothing wrong with his choice of outfit.”   
  
“It’s got at least as much to it as some of Ms. Frost's uniforms,” Victor said helpfully. “And I like it. It’s very liberating.”   
  
“I’m not going anywhere with him dressed like that!” Santo insisted. “It’s _weird_! It was bad enough when we were in the Savage Land. Pants! Put on some pants, damn you!”   
  
“Mmm… no,” Victor said, sweetly, walking off and leaving Santo spluttering.


End file.
